Time stream mixup old
by KB Twilight
Summary: Rewritten version in profile
1. Green Eyes

KB- Ok, This is a combination of about eight chapters into one so it might run together a bit.

Soffia- Just a bit??  Truth be told KB hasn't looked at this story sense she combined it half a year ago and it's probably a little crappy. 

KB- That was cruel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho, plz R+R.

Saceria- AND ON WITH THE FANFIC!!

Saceria + Soffia = KB's Muses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Time Stream Mixup"**

**Chapter 1: Green Eyes**

_I was just checking up on a few different timelines. 'OH why did everything have to go so wrong??'_

_I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gates of time. I have never made a mistake, or at least I hadn't until a few moments ago. I see what I did wrong now. It kind of makes me laugh, that one with as much of times great wisdom as I have didn't catch my small error._

_I had opened to many portals. The overload of energy must have caused the problem._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"King Enma, gomen nasai. I never meant to let our worlds meet."

"Hmmmm.." He pondered what I had done, "how much damage will it do to the time stream?"

I thought for a moment, trying to figure out a good why to state this, "Serenity's daughter, as you know, was sent here some time ago."

King Enma glared at me, and sent a chill down my spine, "SETSUNA!!!!! Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Oh no Milord. Serena will be reborn in about two thousand years. That is when the worlds will truly meet. It does change the time stream, greatly, but it's for the better," I smiled, "you'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! I'm late again!!! The fabled Serena herself came flying out of the house and down the street towards Tokyo's main college.

Serena flew down the street and right into Lita. "Whoa Serena." She smiled as she helped her ditzy friend back to her feet. "Haven't you ever heard of that time once a year when we set clocks back one hour?? For once, you're not late."

"Huh, " She blinked, "I'm not, but my clock said I'm late by 45 minutes."

Serena felt two strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Darien smiling back at her. "Hey Meatball head. You're denser than usual today."

Suddenly tears welled up in Serena's eyes, "Darien! ~sniff~ don't you love me anymore?"

"Uh, of course I do!.." Darien tried his best to keep his girl friend from crying. Lita sweat dropped, 'Oh great, not the waterworks.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad! I'm so, ah, so-sorry!" Young prince Koenma was, at this moment, hanging over his father's knee. He was getting his spankings for ignoring the three hundred or so stacks of papers that were lying all over the office. He had gone to watch the Tantei in a Makai Tournament.

Enma put his son down, and then call for George to let in the visitor he had been talking about during Koenma's lesson.

"Koenma!"

"Y-y-yes D-Dad?"

"If George's description holds, I want you to be EXTREMELY NICE TO OUR GUEST!!!! Do I make my self clear?" "O-of c-c-course Dad."

The door opened to show George letting in of course Sailor Pluto. King Enma grinned, "Well, what brings you here Setsuna. It has to have been at least nineteen hundred years."

"Two thousand actually, and what brings me here is my.. mistake. The time has come. It won't be long now before our worlds meet."

Koenma now looked very confused. King Enma nodded, "I thought as much." He sighed, "Who will Serenity and her Senshi be meeting first?"

Now Setsuna wore a wide grin, which was quite a contrast to her previous seriousness, and once again she replied, "you'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School had been let out for an hour, but it had taken Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama that whole time to walk the hundreds of steps up to master Genkai's.

"Baa-san!!" Yusuke yelled as he topped the walkway.

"I'm busy so you can wait a few minutes," then almost inaudibly, "Dimwit."

Kuwabara struggled to hide his laughter and Kurama let a light smile grace his features as the trio entered the main dojo. There in the center of the floor sat Genkai, she was talking with an old man, who was visibly much older than Genkai herself.

The Tantei walked in just in time to hear the last half of their conversation, "...and so you see Genkai, I'll be away for a few weeks, training my apprentice in the country. My granddaughter has too much to worry with as it is. Is there anyway you can help me."

"I see." Genkai frowned, and then seemed to notice that the boys had joined them. "Ah!" she smiled, "I'm afraid I will be unable to, but maybe we can convince those three over there into it, as an after school job of course."

Yusuke and Kuwabara where now visibly scared, and Kurama was sweat-dropping but was the only one able to find his voice, "um, help with what exactly, Genkai?"

The old man acted as if he hadn't heard them; instead he walked over to inspect his possible employees. After a moment he answered their 'unheard' question, "I am the owner of the 'Cherry Hill Temple.' I am going to be out of town for a few weeks and I need a couple people to help my granddaughter mind the charm selling."

Yusuke was about to decline when he caught a glimpse of the glare he was receiving from Genkai that promised pain, "Sure! We'd love to help! Uh, what do you do exactly?"

"Why you just sell charms to those who want to buy them. My granddaughter Raye can show you what all to do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day after school

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Tantei trio stood outside a large temple. There were a few girls in front on a booth, on further examination one could see the booth they were at held many different charms.

"You must be the boys Grandpa is having work here till he returns." They turned to be face to face with a Miko who had been, judging by the broom she held, sweeping away the leaves in front of the shrine. "My name's Raye, and this," she motioned to the girl coming up the steps behind her, "is Amy." Hellos were exchanged, "Our other friends should be here soon, just go over to the stand, I've left clear instructions on what you have to do. If you need anything I'll be in the back." She waved and the two girls walked off."

After they had left Kurama sighed, "Well that explains a lot, doesn't it?"

"Not really." Out from the shadows behind a random tree emerged a very annoyed Hiei, "Genkai told me to come help Kurama keep you two bakas out of trouble."

Kurama smiled, then proceeded to drag the other two teen toward the herd of girls. Hiei started walking glumly after them, 'I have better things to do than help baby-sit a couple of moron ningens.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kurama's POV**

"Ahh!! We've been at this for at least five frickin' hours! They just keep coming!" Yusuke had been ranting for a while now, and since it was grinding my nerves I know Hiei must have been ready to kill him.

After a few more of Yusuke's comments about our new 'job' I decided to correct an early mistake, "Yusuke, It's only been three hours, and in case you've forgotten, you're the one who agreed to this not us."

Yusuke blushed and muttered something under his breath, "Yeah, well. Baa-san made it very clear she'd kill me if I didn't. Don't know why she'd care or anything."  I sighed absently and Hiei gritted his teeth.

"Um, Excuse me. You gave me the wrong charm." "No I didn't!!" Yusuke and I stopped talking when we heard Kuwabara arguing with a customer. I got up and fixed his mistake.  Smiling I hadn't the girl the correct charm.  That was when the problem started.

"Stupid Ningen!"

"You think you can do better shrimp!?! I haven't seen you sell 'anything' yet."

"Hn," Hiei smirked, "That's your job. I was just told to keep you from making a fool of yourself. Not like anyone can stop you from doing THAT." I could see where this was going, I thought Hiei was suppose to help me keep him out of trouble, not help HIM into it.  Oh well, at least he waited until the customer left before he began the usual round of insults.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raye sat in a room in back of the temple, around her sat the other four inner Senshi. The raven haired Miko seemed to be in a trance, she was staring into the fire in the center of the room, but then she spoke. "I sense a new evil approaching! It's stronger than anything we've faced before! Um, I see something else.  It's vague but I think," She broke out of her trance, "We may have stronger help coming this time though."

There was silence for a period of time before it was broken by Mina, "Hey you guys! We need to relax a little, since the Starlights are back let's go see how they're doing."

________________________________________________________________________

The three Sailor Starlights had recently returned to earth, their price for taking on a male body to find the princess was exile from the Kinmoku system. Serenity had been kind enough to take them under her wings, and since the fans of 'The Lights' had wanted them back, that's what they went back to doing.

________________________________________________________________________

They all figured Mina was right; they did need to relax more. Suddenly the aforementioned trio themselves walked into the room, a little uncomfortably. Seiya was the first to speak, "who are those guys at the charm booth?" 

"Those are just our new employees, they'll be here till Grandpa gets back. Why?" Yaten, as usual, had to put in some comment, "you may want to reconsider that. They must be maniacs or something." 

Amy got worried at this comment; she looked up to her boyfriend, her eyes clearly asking what his brother meant by that. Taiki sighed and nodded, "It seems, two of them are about to kill each other." 

Raye was the first one out the door and around the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kurama's POV**

Yusuke and I where trying our best to both, ignore, and stay out of the way of the dust cloud behind us containing our friends and fellow Tantei. I just had to keep telling myself that they'd get tired sooner or later, and hope that we wouldn't have to make any hospital visits today.

"What is going on out here?!" A voice that could be mistaken for a banshee scream was all it took to make Kuwabara and Hiei stop their argument; now the only sound was the sound of Raye's friend's feet as they tried to catch up with her. As we were all trying to come up with a good way to tell her this, her friends began to catch up, but one over-shot a little and flew straight into me sending us both to the ground. When the smoke had cleared I was staring into a beautiful pair of lime green eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Still Kurama's POV**

I took me a few second to register who it was that crashed into me, and when I did I couldn't believe it. I could swear on my life that I was looking into a woman's eyes not those of a male singing idle. As soon as his senses came back he was back on his feet, and trying to get as far behind one of his brothers as possible.

I pushed myself off the ground and dusted off my uniform slightly.  I quickly scanned the faces of who I assumed to be the friends Raye had mentioned earlier.  Their faces mainly held looks of horror, most likely still caught up in previous events.  But one of the girls was staring our way with a very strange look in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Elsewhere**

Setsuna stood to King Enma's right as the two scanned the river of sand the former had lead them to; she smiled.  Turning to the Reikai ruler she leaned heavily on the staff she held in her hands, "Well, it seems our worlds have come together without problem.  My charges meet your sons, could be very interesting, Ni??"  He nodded, satisfied that an ancient problem wasn't causing trouble and left the guardian's side.  

When King Enma was out of sight Setsuna's frown dropped.  She turned back towards the time stream, "But there is a problem mi lord.  These people were not meant to meet.  But they are not the problem; their meeting helps the time stream more than it hurts it.  There are others that this change has affected, others that were not supposed to exist.  And I don't know if these children can defeat them, even with their powers combined."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Normal POV**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei and Kuwabara had long since scared off all the girls from the stand. One minute they had been fighting, the next Raye was yelling, and now this; the tension on the Cherry Hill Temple grounds was rising extremely quickly.

Mina, always the one to lighten a mood, found this way too much to take, "Hey!! Um, since all the customers have left and we were going out to eat anyway how about you guys come with us?? You are going to be spending some time around us after all; we should get to know each other." The Senshi all gave the outspoken model looks that basically translated to, 'are you insane??'  The Tantei each exchanged glances that read in different ways.  

Yusuke seemed happy enough, at least, after the mention of food.  Kuwabara also seemed please with the mention of food, but he sensed the girls, and three guys, were hiding something.  Hiei's look clearly stated, 'I don't care just as long as they don't touch me'' but he too sensed something deeper.  Kurama's eyes still looked distant but he didn't object to the idea of getting to know their 'employers.'  Yusuke smiled, shrugged and held out his hand, "Why not??  The name's Yusuke Urameshi."  Other introductions were exchanged rather quickly; Kurama speaking for Hiei of course and introducing himself as his demon name rather than his human one, no sense in making his team call him by a name they weren't familiar with.

The teens were all following Mina's advice and getting to know each other a bit on the walk there; leaving out, of course, mentions of demons and Senshi powers. Hiei was moping along behind them as usual but his eyes were trained on one of the girls, he didn't remember what name she had introduced herself as but he swore she had been staring at him since Kurama's encounter with the 'male' idle.

The group of teens, and demons, made it to the restaurant and were greeted at the door by a tall man (AN: Bishonen is a better term) with blood red eyes (like Hiei's) and short, bright orange, spiky hair with red and black highlights. "Konbanwa Minna. Please follow me, my name's Akumahi and I'll be your waiter."  Most of the girls in the group melted as they were led inside.

~~~~~~~~~~

After the group was seated and had ordered, the doors opened to reveal a woman in a long black dress, she was as tall as Youko Kurama with waist length raven black hair, her blood red eyes were scanning the crowd finally setting on the leader of the Sailor Senshi. She smiled revealing two gleaming white fangs. "My! What power is coming from those children," She mused in an airy whisper, "I believe I'll just have to take some of it!" 

Just as the last word escaped her lips a smaller shadowy figure came through the doors behind her, "now sister Aiken'o. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Our job in this plain is to find and destroy Serenity; we are not to boast our own powers until that mission is complete." Aiken'o frowned, "Shino Tomo. My brother, you never did know how to have any fun. Oh well.." She shrugged, "she wouldn't hide herself in such an obvious place.  Shall we resume our search?" Her brother nodded and the pair walked out of the restaurant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuna and King Enma had long since left the dimension; they had left Koenma more confused than he had ever been in his seven hundred years. 'I wonder what they meant?? Who was she, and what mistake were they talking about??' "Huh??" Koenma had just then came across a letter that was another assignment for the Tantei. It read:

~Dear King Enma,

Three Youkai have just escaped from the Reikai prison. Our intelligence is unsure of what they are looking for but they have taken off for the Ningenkai. One controls fire, another controls shadows, and the third can see the future and bend it to their will. We urge you to assign the Tantei group that won the last Makaian Tournament, and be careful.~

This letter caught his interest. "George!!" "Yes Koenma-sir?" "Get me Botan." "Yes sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the school roof when Keiko walked out, "Well I'm glad to see you two are in school for once, but you might conceder joining us. You're giving the college and even worst attendance record than you gave the junior high. HEY!!!! ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?!?" 

The two had been revering about the day before.  The evening had been rather uneventful after they'd gotten to the Restaurant.  They stopped talking as they heard Keiko's scream.  Yusuke shrugged, "We are now." 

"YUSUKE!!" 

It was right then that a small flash of light was seen and in its place appeared Botan, the cheerful deity of death. "Hello everyone!!  Keiko I know you must be happy that Yusuke and Kuwabara are in school for once but I'm afraid I need to borrow them.  Something urgent has come up in the Makai." All signs of tiredness that Yusuke had shown earlier disappeared, "What is it Botan?" 

"Well three very strong demons have escaped from the Makai and have come here. We need your help to track them down. Koenma says they were looking for something but no ones sure what it is. I already talked to Kurama; he'll be meeting us at Genkai's as soon as he finds our local fire demon." It was Kuwabara's turn to talk now, "Well what are we waiting for??" They started to leave when they heard, "Wait a minute guys." Keiko had quite a stern look on her face that was replaced by a worried one, "be careful." 

Keiko then turned to Botan, "Is there anyway I can help?" "Hmmm, not that I can think of, gomen Ni Keiko dear." Yusuke got a worried look on 'his' face, "I know of something you can do." 

"Yusuke!! If what you're about to say includes do, my, or homework in it I'll kill you." 

"It doesn't!!! You see Genkai is having me Kuwa', and Kurama do some work up at Cherry Hill Temple. I was wondering if you would mind filling in for us?" "Well, I guess, I'll stop by Genkai's after school to see what I'm supposed to do. Good luck, and DON'T GET YOURSELVES KILLED!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trio including Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara arrived at Master Genkai's a few moments after saying their goodbyes to Keiko. Standing outside the dojo next to Puu was Genkai, and their two fellow Tantei. 

"Hn, it's about time you two got here, what wouldn't Keiko let you leave?" 

Kuwabara looked questioning at Hiei, "How did you know??" Yusuke smiled, and Kurama sweatdropped, "Baka Ningen." 

Botan landed beside them, well you're looking for three youkai as I've said before. One controls fire, one shadow, and one is a sheer." Yusuke was the puzzled looking one now, "What's that?" "Just think of it as someone who….sees the future, knows what will happen to, in this demons case, love and hatred." "Oh." Botan continued, "Your job is to track them down before they can cause more trouble then necessary, and, or find what they are searching for. Good luck guys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And our search begins in downtown Tokyo!!" The Tantei had just reached the foot of Genkai's property. In everyone's opinion Botan was a bit too cheerful for one who is hunting beings who can kill her without a second thought. 

Yusuke smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Alright ladies and demons, it's time for 'Reikai's most wanted.'" At this Hiei seemed momentarily confused and Kurama sweatdropped, "I suggest we split up, Hiei and myself will search the lower half of the city, Yusuke and Kuwabara should then take the north, and Botan could do the aerial watch." The group agreed and the search was underway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a dark room at that same moment the three Youkai were planning their next move. 

One in the corner that was hidden in shadows was the first to speak, "Remind me why finding Serenity is so important to the emperor." 

Aiken'o shrugged while Shino Tomo answered, "Dear brother, and sister, I will not only answer your Baka-question but also tell you my newest skim to capture, not only Serenity, but her protectors as well. Serenity does not have the power yet, but when she gets it, she will destroy all evil. We three must try and prevent this, that is our master's wish."

Aiken'o nodded in understanding then after flipping her raven hair over her shoulder, said, "You mentioned a plan."

"Ah yes. Come with me my siblings" The demon trio walked further into the darkness until they came across a large black crystal jutting out of the floor, "You see, Serenity is gaining new Senshi all of the time, but her newest will not be missed, they aren't suppose to be here yet. One in particular is disliked by most, and seems to have a hard time keeping her mouth shut on secrets. I'm sure that since you dear brother, because of your more…..normal Ki, and handsome appearance, can snare our dear Healer quite easily." The youngest of the three Sailor Starlights shown clearly now in the silver crystal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Tantei had been searching for hours to no avail; they had finally decided to regroup and take a break, at the new restaurant.

"I don't understand!! Three fairly large Youkai, running around the Ningenkai, and we can't find a trace of them!!" Not even Botan had been able to find them and this was starting to grind hers, and everyone else's, last nerve.

Akumahi (KB- the waiter) walked up to them looking concerned, "Did I hear you right?? There are Youkai running around this city?" Botan almost fell out of her seat. She put her arms behind her head and laughed heavily, "No!! Everyone knows Youkai don't exist, I was just joking!" (That was followed by more heavy laughing)

"Oh ok. Well what can I get for you all??" They ordered and Akumahi walked into the back room. He pulled out a small electronic device and hit a button. On the window of the object appeared a woman with long raven hair and blood red eyes, much like his own. 

"Aiken'o! Forget the plan, for now. A girl just came in who said she was looking for three Youkai." Aiken'o smiled, "She maybe a Senshi, but I would bet on her being one of King Enma's idiot employees. Shino Tomo and I are on our way, we will find Serenity one way or another."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know Yusuke, Kuwabara. Chopsticks 'were' made to be eaten with. Your hands aren't normally considered eating utensils." At this moment the two mentioned Tantei were stuffing their faces, Yusuke took a moment to pause to answer this comment, "Yeah I know Botan, but I thought we were in a hurry, and hands are quicker." This said he was eating again.

Kurama stifled a sigh and stood up, "I think I'll take one more look around while you are finishing. Coming Hiei?? Or are you going to practice your skills with patience??" His answer came with the black blur that was already out the door and down the street. Kurama leaned down and whispered a word of "Good luck" to Botan before following his short companion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder where he went." The two had started searching together, but after a while the short Youkai had proved a bit to fast for his red headed friend. 'Well I suppose the only thing left to do now is to go back to the others,' he sighed as he thought to himself. 'These guys are good. They aren't your average Youkai that much is certain.' 

Kurama started walking back towards the restaurant when a scream echoed through the alleys. Kurama brook into a run, 'That was Botan!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A few minutes earlier (about the time Hiei lost Kurama)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two 'human vacuum cleaners' as they were later nicknamed, had finally finished eating. Yusuke was pacing back and forth complaining about their comrades' absence. "You know Yusuke, if you two hadn't been so keen on eating we might be out there with them right now." Yusuke glared at the maker of the comment, "Then what are we doing sitting around. Come on Kuwabara!! We're going Youkai hunting!! We'll be back in a little while Botan." The two literally 'raced' out the door leaving Botan clueless to the exchange that had just taken place. 

In a shadowy corner of the room, a large grin was forming on Akumahi's face. 'This is perfect! If she isn't a Senshi she's defenseless now!' 

Botan didn't even notice when two of the demons the group had been tracking walked in the door and over to the corner. Aiken'o spoke, "Brother! Is this the girl you spoke of?" He nodded. "She is. What do you say my siblings, do you think our master would like her?" Shino Tomo was the one to speak this time, "Akumahi!! You had better be right this time!! Leave the girl to me, but if you are wrong it comes out of your hide."

Now that the boys had left, Botan found time to eat her own food without the fear of it being stolen. The shadowy figure was no less than a yard away from her when the Compass went off. Botan turned and barely had time to scream before darkness took her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scream ended as quickly as it had come but Kurama was certain it belonged to Botan. He was at a full out run now, and could almost be classified as a blur. But in his hast he had forgotten one miner detail: to watch were he was going. Kurama plowed right over the silver haired Senshi and head first into a brick wall.

Healer pulled herself to her feet and walked over to see who had run her over. She was surprised to see who it was, and equally shocked to find herself blushing. Kurama propped himself against the wall trying to make the stars in front of his eyes stop spinning, and he heard a laugh, it was a girls laugh for sure, but when he was able to focus again the only person he saw was Yaten Kou, but the idol looked…different. Kurama could only guess these things came from the pump knot he had received from the wall.  Healer smiled, "Looks like we're even now. So where's the fire?"

Kurama helped himself up but by this time he had completely forgotten about the deity that needed his help. Kurama could swear the boys voice had changed, or maybe it was just that knock on his head.

Yaten was getting annoyed, "Yo! Are you gonna answer me or did you give the poor building a concussion??"  Yaten put her hands on her hips and only then noticed why Kurama had not answered. She had wondered why Kurama was giving her a confused stare but now she knew.  The Senshi flushed as she realized her mistake. The idle had just openly told this boy who she was. 

Kurama's senses had finally returned to him and he stood looking quite surprised.  But his shock melted into a thoughtful expression before the Kitsune smiled.

"I figured you were a woman. After all, no man has those eyes." Kurama seemed about to say more when a black blur appeared between the two revealing the small stature of the local fiery Koorime. "Kurama I know you had to hear that. I met up with the two dimwits at that food place; Botan's gone. We think the three Youkai we're after may have taken her." Hiei turned to start back to the restaurant and finally noticed Healer.

Hiei jumped back into a martial arts stance (back stance for example) and drew his sword, making it clear he was ready for anything. "What did you hear?"

Healer started backing away, and thought to herself, 'It's that Kid that was with Raye's new employees. Where did he come from?? And what's a little kid doing playing with sharp objects?' 

"Hey kid. I don't mean any harm; I didn't hear that much, but this Botan is the one that made that scream right?? My sisters and I heard it too and came looking to see if we could help." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it, 'Yaten! There you go again, you just told them Taiki and Seiya are Starlights too!'

Kurama walked up and placed a calming hand on his friend's shoulder, "Then help us you will." He smiled, "don't you recognize her Hiei?? It's Yaten Kou, one of the 'BOYS' we ate lunch with yesterday." He turned back to Yaten, "If you're a Sailor Senshi, then I won't feel bad explaining our case to you, my friends and I are Reikai Tantei, the Spirit World Detectives. Our case this time is to track down three Youkai who escaped the Reikai Jail. They seem to have captured our friends and assistant Botan. Are you going to help us?"

Yaten hesitated, "What if I say no?"

Kurama smiled, blackmail was always one of Youko Kurama's favorite games, "I seem to know a few of yours and your 'sisters' secrets; I believe you can figure it out." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three arrived at the restaurant as Yusuke was picking up a broken compass. "I'm glad you decided to join us, Botan wasn't kidding about these guys being powerful. Their energies were even too much for the new compass." Yusuke hadn't look up yet, but Kuwabara was giving the trio a cold stare, "Guys. Why is there a girl with you?" (KB- He doesn't get out much does he, if he doesn't know what a Sailor Senshi is) Kurama smiled gently, "This is Sailor Star Healer.  She agreed to help us find Botan. In other words, say hello to the newest member of our team."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KB- Alright peeps. Plz review and tell me what you think. 

Soffia- So KB. Think it's long enough??

KB- HEHEHE... Woopsies!! 

Saceria- For those of you who haven't seen into the arc after the Dark Tournament Botan redid the compass so it would work better.

KB- See ya people!!


	2. The Black Chamber

KB- I'm having problems right now so if you really want to read more chapters you may have to visit my website: (URL at bottom.)  
  
Saceria- KB doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Sailor Moon. She doesn't really own the idea to put the characters that she chose to put together, together either. Any OCS, such as the bad guys and others that will be included later are hers however.  
  
Soffia- .....KB...  
  
KB- Yes-um?  
  
Soffia- didn't you say you still had a fifteen chapter project due in Language??  
  
KB- ..... I did say that didn't I??? Oh well, stupid projects that are due tomorrow, can wait. ENJOY!!!  
  
"blah" = talking 'Blah' = thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan's POV  
  
I woke up lying on a cold floor with my hands tied behind my back. My head was throbbing and I could vaguely remember being clunked on the head by the waiter. I laid there with my eyes closed for a few moments until a sharp kick in side brought me rudely back into reality.  
  
I opened my eyes and was looking into a ruby red pair of feminine eyes. A moment later I heard a mocking voice, "welcome back, princess. I was beginning to think Akumahi had killed you with that blow. You're alive at least, for a little while."  
  
I didn't reply to her, instead I tried to get a clear picture of my prison. My first thought of the room was, 'torture chamber,' there were many implements of destruction lying around, as well as dozens upon dozens of skeletons. It was a dark room with the only really light source being the foot think iron door that had been left cracked. I looked back at my captor; she wore an irritated expression on her fair features, probably because I was ignoring her.  
  
From what I could tell she had long black hair tied in a loose ponytail. She wore a black skimpy outfit, the kind that conformed to her skinny body; a black shirt, falling loosely onto her knees, and a pair of black high heel boots. She frowned and raised her hand high in a striking position when a dark figure appeared in the doorway. "Aiken'o!! Lets leave our guest alone for a few minutes, so that Shino Tomo can.interrogate her." I saw the flash of fangs suggesting a grin but from where I sat I couldn't make out a face.  
  
Aiken'o frowned and followed this new character out the door; she gave me one last glare before slamming the iron door behind her.  
  
As soon as the door closed all light from the room vanished. It took a moment or so for my eyes to adjust until I noticed the thin stream of moonlight out of a small, bared window beside me, 'that's funny, I didn't notice that before.'  
  
My heart began to beat rapidly; I only sat there for minutes, but because of my terror it felt like hours. I heard the muffled sound of unclad feet on the concrete floor, accompanied by a low, staggered breathing. I looked around to find the source of the haunting noises, Shino Tomo I think they called it.  
  
Before I even realized it ALL the light disappeared. I heard that shuffling of feet, and then the feel of two strong hands on my shoulders, "So senshi. Where is the princess??"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma paced around his office. He had just received very distressing news about his assistant from the team's Kitsune. Suddenly the doors burst open revealing George trying to stop a young woman from entering the room. She was about Yusuke's age, nineteen. Her emerald green hair was tied up in a small bun at the base of a knee-length ponytail. She wore a sailor fuka; identical to the one Setsuna had worn earlier. There were two things about this strange girl that disturbed the young prince. One was the color of her eyes, they were mismatched; one the color of warm blood, the other a deep pool of lovely violet. The second thing Koenma found odd was what set themselves on her back, a pair of rather large leathery bat wings, telling Koenma that she must be part Youkai.  
  
The strange girl walked up to him like she had known him all her life and bowed deeply, "My name is Krisireihina, though you may call me Hina, everyone else does. My mother sent me to help you keep the Tantei in the right course of history and to rescue your...assistant, Botan. If that's alright with you of course."  
  
Koenma sat there speechless for moments-on-end about how a Youkai girl could speak to him (whom she didn't know) so easily. His brain only then started to possess what she had said, he had barely nodded when she let out a joyful out-of-character squeal, grabbed his hand and raced out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yaten's POV  
  
This was turning out to be an awful day, first I had been late to our rehearsal, it got canceled so I guess that one doesn't matter. We went out to lunch with the other Senshi and heard the worse scream I've ever heard in my life. Amy suggested for us to spilt into groups and look into it. My group was Seiya and Taiki of course, but both of my sisters are better physically fit than I am so they lost me easily. As I was trying to find them again I was knocked over by the same boy that I had run into yesterday; it was an accident that I told him who I was, but luckily he didn't tell his friends. Instead he had me join up with them and try to find the last member of their group, whom I found out was a blue-haired girl named Botan. This is too much for one person to take, so I decided to call Amy.  
  
I flipped open the communicator and Amy's face shortly appeared on the small screen. "Amy, found out what that scream was." Raye's face appeared next to hers, "What was it!!" "Do you guys remember those guys we had lunch with?" "Yeah." "It was one of their guys...." I started explaining the problem of the Youkai and an agreement was formed for Me to stay with them and the other Senshi would search the rest of the city.  
  
"Was that them?" I wheeled around to be face to face, or rather staring into Emerald Green eyes. "W-what do you mean, w-was what, who?" He smiled and took my hand, leading back into the room with the others.  
  
Yusuke was pacing and mumbling different places they should look for Botan. The tall one with the orange mop-top was quickly trying to take notes of the places Yusuke mentioned. The boy who was holding my hand, 'man, does he have some grip for a human,' was housing a rather large sweatdrop to his friend's ramblings. 'What did that kid say his name was? Kurama?' The 'kid' was nowhere to be found, probably looking for the girl. Yusuke looked our way and sighed, 'he can't see our hands can he? Wait! Why is this guy holding my hand anyway?!?!?' With that I slipped out of his grip and looked back towards the other boys. Yusuke stood up and walked over to me, "My name's Yusuke, but I think you already know that. That's Kuwabara, and I think you've met Kurama. It seems you guys didn't tell all secrets at lunch yesterday, well neither did we." We got into a talk where I found out I had gotten dipper in over my head then I thought. It was at this moment that the kid, whom I had discovered was named Hiei appeared in the center of the room. "I think I've found her, but you won't like it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan's POV  
  
I didn't know what to say. Did they really think I was a fabled Sailor Senshi?? And who was this princess the man had ordered me to find?? Against my better judgment I decided to try and get the answer to these question from my captor. I couldn't help it but start giggling as I said, "You, you really think I am a Sailor Senshi. I'm only a Senshi in my dreams. I'm a fairy girl for the Reikai and I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm the assistant for the Reikai Tantei, and our job was to find three Youkai that escaped the Maikai. I wasn't given any information about a princess."  
  
Before I knew what had hit me there was light in my chamber again; a bright one meaning the door had been opened, then it disappeared again. I could barely hear the conversation going on outside the door, "Is that so? Well then we'll have to go through with our original plan. BRING ME STARHEALER!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KB- So how was it.  
  
Soffia- long. For you I mean, unless you count the time you put together 9 chapters to make one  
  
KB- Shud up.  
  
Saceria- As promised here is the URL:  
  
http://www.asapgroup.com/~sprite/toja.html  
  
KB- Yes, Shameless advertising. Remember to sign the guest book and tell me what you think in the polls ^.^  
  
Soffia- ~sigh~ Check back soon for the next chapter! 


	3. Master

Disclaimer: still don't own nadda.  
  
KB- Ok, it's been awhile, but I noticed I haven't gotten any more reviews and no one seems to want to read the prequel to this fic, it's called "Upstaged" A YYH fic.  
  
Saceria- KEEP WRITING!!!!!!!!  
  
Soffia: KB's going to make this the last chapter, so it's pretty long. No more cliffhangers, unless you count the one..  
  
KB: Shut up Soffia!! They're suppose to find out on their own. Oh and they're holding Botan in the Makai just to let you know where we are.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thunder cracked in the sky above her, this old warehouse couldn't possibly be used as a prison, could it? Yaten sighed as Kurama explained to her what they were to be doing. The child-like member of the Tantei, Hiei as she was later told, had told them everything he had found out about the "old" warehouse. First of all, it wasn't a warehouse. Underneath the aluminum foil was a building made out of the same material as Gatastable (From the Dark Tournament, Dr. Icigagi's machine). (Yaten wasn't quite sure what a Gatastable was but Kurama seemed worried.) The building was then spilt into three floors. The bottom one was a dungeon (underground), that was were they would find Botan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama's Point of view  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I noticed that Hiei seemed a bit uneasy. "Something wrong my friend?" He took one more look around (with all three eyes) before his ruby eyes met mine, "Someone's playing with us. We're walking into a trap and they're just waiting for us to make a wrong step."  
  
Yusuke motioned for us to move into the shadows. That was when we made the wrong step. As soon as we all kneeled into the shadows Yaten jumped up and it was all she could do to keep from screaming. "Ok, Yusuke I think your shadow just bit me." She walked back out into the light and we saw it, two shadows moved instead of just hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was at that moment that all lights went out except for a faint glow on the upper half of their bodies. The Jagan glowed and Hiei scowled, "The shadows are all alive. But they seem to be looking for someone."  
  
Hiei's last words were emphasized by the gut-wrenching scream let out by their female companion. The Tantei turned and Yaten was gone. Swallowed into the living shadows.  
  
In her place a figure smaller than Hiei dressed in a black cloak appeared. He grinned, "It seems you now have two young women to rescue. But unfortunately first you have to get though me." They each went into a fighting stance and Yusuke spoke up, "And who are you. To think you have a chance against us?" He covered himself with the cloak and disappeared, "Shino Tomo, first demon of the three assassin siblings." He laughed, "Who's first to die?"  
  
Kurama frowned, "I've heard of them, the siblings. They have a record almost as long as that of Hiei and Myself. I'd say our best bet is for all of us to attack at once." Yusuke smirked, "Or we can use the attack me and Kuwabara used on that Imaki guy." Before an agreement could be made Hiei stepped forward, "We don't have time for that." He closed his eyes and a thin stream of red flame began to grow at his feet. After about ten second the flame grew to cover the entire field, erasing all the shadows. With the shadows gone Shino Tomo became visible standing in front of Yusuke, perfect lineup for his Rei-gun. Yusuke smiled as his index finger began to glow. "Point-blank huh? I can live with that, but don't worry I here headless is in this year."  
  
When the glow from the Rei-Gun subsided Shino Tomo's mangled lower torso and legs was all that was left. Yusuke shrugged, do you think I overdid it a little? Kuwabara was the only one to find this funny because the two demons were already a block away opening the front gate, "Yusuke, would you and the Lump hurry up!!"  
  
"Huh? Ah, Wait up!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara was the first to stick his head into the warehouse and the first to wish he'd stayed home. It wasn't a dungeon but the floor of the warehouse was covered in human bones and flesh. Needless to say Kuwabara threw up. "Fool, you can't do anything right can you?" (A.N. As if you can't guess who that is) The others had all entered the room at this point. Yusuke took a couple of looks around before stating the obvious, "I don't see Botan, or Yaten."  
  
Hiei closed his main eyes and the Jagan glowed, "Botan is on the floor below us and Yaten is above us." Kurama stepped forward with a worried look on his face, "I believe we should split up to find them. Two of us should be enough to deal with whatever they can throw at us." The plan was made, Yusuke and Kuwabara would rescue Botan and Kurama and Hiei would rescue Yaten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two more Human members of the Tantei began their hike downward. After about ten minutes Yusuke stopped, "This is ridicules!! These stairs don't stop." Kuwabara stopped a few steps above Yusuke and put his ear to the wall, "Hey Urameshi! I think the stairway was a decoy. I think I hear Botan talking on the other side of this wall." Yusuke grinned and his fist began to glow, "Then let's say hello."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It crumbled. The wall had been reduced to a pile of ruble. Through the smoke two figures were visible. And when it cleared tears came to Botan's eyes and she laughed, "You're late you two!" Yusuke grin and his smile only grew larger when he saw no one was in the room, "Gomen ni Botan. Let's get out of here." Botan's arms were bound behind her back but the ropes easily fell prey to Kuwabara's Rei-Ken. "Hey Urameshi, don't you think this is a little too easy?" Yusuke's smile covered his face as he did what he did best, bragged, "You kidding, those guys probably ran away with their tails between their legs!!"  
  
"You're wrong on both counts." It was only then that the boys noticed the stairway, on top of which stood Aiken'o. "I'm not a guy and I'm up for a good warm up with you two less-than handsome boys."  
  
(A.N. anyone remember how Miyuki stood in the Yukina series? Just imagine that. Those of you who don't know, imagine the girl I explained earlier with a spilt skirt on, a leg hanging out of the spilt, and her hand on her leg, if you caught any of that)  
  
Kuwabara sat down with a huff, "Man I can't fight girls, it's against my code. You can have this one Urameshi but the next fight is mine." Yusuke smile and threw his orange jacket *onto* Kuwabara. "Sure thing, just take Botan and get out of here." The two nodded and left through the new "door."  
  
When they had gone Yusuke smiled grimly, "Now that I don't have to worry about them lets see what tricks you know. I know that you're stronger than the wimp outside." At this point Aiken'o had reached the bottom of the stairs, she flung her long hair over her shoulder and laughed, "Yes, I had noticed my baby brother's energy was missing, he was a mere B class youkai, but I am *MUCH* stronger." Yusuke's smile grew larger and his body began to shake, "Yeah much strong, almost as strong as me. But hey I said *ALMOST*!" She frowned then a huge smile crossed her face, "If you're really so much stronger than I am little boy, than why are you so scared?" She smirked and disappeared, "I believe you know my power, a seer, I know all about your precious girlfriend. It would be a pity if something, happened to her."  
  
"What are you getting at? If you go near Keiko I swear." A high pitched laugh was heard behind him and Yusuke was kicked through a wall before he had time to react. When the smoke had cleared all that could be seen was a pile of rubble and another new "door" in the wall. Yusuke appeared as he shifted one of the slabs of concrete. Ten feet in front of him sat Aiken'o, if floating three feet above the ground is classified as sitting.  
  
Yusuke's hair was no longer gelled so as he ran his fingers through it his smile grew, "I guess you've never heard what happened when I'm 'Scared.'" Aiken'o frowned, "Should I care?" Yusuke held up his arm like he was going to fire his Rei-gun but didn't power up, "I'll let you decide that, after you find out that my Rei-gun was what killed your brother." His index finger began to glow and Aiken'o recoiled, "What in the Makai is that?" Yusuke grinned, "Here let me introduce you to my trademark Rei-gun." Aiken'o never saw it coming as the bullet shot through her chest. She looked at the hole then at Yusuke and smiled, "Doesn't matter now. My brother must now," She winced, "know Serenity's identity, he'll find her soon." When those words came off her lips blood started to trickle down her chin. Seconds afterward she fell to the ground and Yusuke followed his friends out of the dark dungeon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama and Hiei  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a spiral staircase cased in silver, but the pair could barely tell what color it was or anything important about the stair other than where it was going thanks to the darkness. The duo ran on up to where the misfortunate Senshi was being held. They ran until light flooded the hall and the ground leveled out. It was no doubt a dungeon. On the wall in front of them they spotted her chained to the wall, unconscious and severely beaten, her feet hanging many feet above the hard ground. Although they both sensed a trap they sprang forward to undo her bonds.  
  
Laugher, it surrounded every corner of the small room. "My, my, you Tantei don't give up do you? And here I was hoping her fellow Senshi would come for her. Since I now know that the one we seek is their leader." Akumahi stepped out of the shadows and smiled, "But even though you aren't the ones I want, don't think for a second that I'll let either of you walk out of here alive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A.N. Now wait a minute, I promised no cliffhangers didn't I? ^.^ So don't worry, it doesn't end yet.)  
  
DOWNTOWN TOKYO about an hour earlier  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fire flickered brightly in Raye's brown eyes. The Senshi had searched the whole town but there was no sign of their missing member. In a last attempt to know what happened after Yaten's call they had gathered at the Hino temple. The other Starlights had sensed Yaten's energy disappear from this dimension, she was in trouble. The Senshi had been the one's not to help her to begin with, so they felt like they had to help her now.  
  
Suddenly the room went black as the flame extinguished itself. It didn't take long to start it again but Raye was puzzled, "The fire has never gone out before, not evening in the heaviest storm." A lighting bolt lit up the sky and someone appeared at the door but no one could see their visitor's face. At sight of the large wings on the person, or demon's back the Senshi took on fighting stances. Their visitor giggled, "Don't worry I don't bite, I was sent here by my mother to help you." Hina stepped out of the shadows followed closely by Koenma's teenage form. (A.N. Remember Krisireihina from the last chapter? I knew I had a reason for adding her!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little less than an hour later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"THE MAKAI!!!!" Nine different Senshi voiced their surprise all at once. Hina nodded and frowned, "Unfortunately and they need your help." It was unanimous they would go help the Tantei and their fellow Senshi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both demons took on the best fighting they could as Akumahi charged them. He grinned as a ball of flame appeared in his right hand. "The Tantei will bother me no longer. Starting with you two!!!" He through the fireball at the two demons and smiled, as it was all they could do to dodge it. 'Just one touch of my 'fire' and you'll truly know pain.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna stood in her chambers watching the events as they played out. She shook her head, "At this rate they'll die before they learn the fact that Akumahi's a *double* S class Youkai." A man with long black hair covered in a straw hat and black wings like Hina's walked up behind her.  
  
He frowned and lavender eyes shone in the light of the crystal. He fingered a ruby gem that was hanging at his neck as he spoke, "No, I believe they can handle themselves. But we can only pray the others get there in time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akumahi drew gave amounts of energy as he formed two giant attacks and hurled them at our heroes. This time however, neither fighter was able to dodge it, and the warehouse rang with their screams. (A.N. Ain't I mean?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hina's pointed ears twitched as she heard screams coming from an abandoned warehouse. She frowned and turned to the Senshi pointing, "I believe the screams belonged to the Tantei. We'd better hurry!!" The ten of them (Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Fighter, Maker, and 'Hina) broke into a run and Hina's frown deepened, 'Chichi-au and Haha-au told me the kidnapping would happen, but not who they are. Or what to do about them.' A ruby gem, matching the one Setsuna's visitor had worn, glowed a bright red and she pressed it to her heart, 'please be ok everyone. None of you are suppose to die yet!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up the stairs that they had first gone down, this time with Botan in tow. The scream they heard only quickened their pace. When the trio reached the main floor Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke and Botan's arms and stopped them from entering the room, "Something's not right here. It's in this room." Botan screamed angrily, "What now!! If we don't hurry there may not be anyone to help!!" With that she wiggled out of Kuwabara's grip and walked into the room.  
  
The room was filled with flame in a heartbeat. The heartbeat before the Senshi entered it that is. Hina face lit up with shock, and she turned to Michiru, "Put them out!! Now, there's someone in there." When the smoke cleared the group saw a tall man, or demon I should say. His large bat wings told that clearly; he was Setsuna's visitor. There was a ball of energy surrounding Botan and himself. Hina raced forward and embraced the man, "Daddy!! I knew you'd come!!" He nodded and a smile grew in his lavender eyes. Setsuna stepped out of the shadows behind the two shocked Tantei, "Come, we must hurry if we are going to save your friends."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei and Kurama struggled to get to their feet after Akumahi's attack. Hiei's eyes wandered to the door as he felt Yusuke's energy, along with the energy of a few beings he didn't recognize. "Kurama," he whispered, "Do you feel that." The said Kitsune nodded, "Yes, barely though. So we can only hope Akumahi doesn't have very strong spirit awareness." The two barely noticed as their attacker can in for a second helping. The flames grazed Hiei's cloak, incinerating it. The full blast hit the floor and said floor now contained a scorching crater the size of a small lake (thick floor, big room), 'I've never met anyone that powerful. Not even my "Black Dragon" could stand up to that kind of energy.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lime green eyes opened to flames. Yaten opened her eyes just in time to see Kurama and Hiei fighting her captor in the center of a field of fire. Both of the demon Tantei were barely standing, and yet Akumahi didn't hold a scratch. He was showing them enough energy to be a high S class, and yet she could sense that he was hiding just as much. Yaten fiddled with the lock on her chains for a moment before transforming back into her school uniform (staying female) and pulling one of the buttons of her cuffs. She shoved it into the lock and silently thanked Lita for teaching them how to pick locks. Playing "damsel in distrust" might seem appealing to normal human girls but not to one of the Starlights.  
  
As her feet hit the ground she quickly retransformed. Tried to remember how to lock someone's energy inside of them, Taiki knew how but for the life of her Yaten couldn't remember what to do. She closed her eyes in frustration but they shot back open as she felt her "sister's' " energies coming up the stairs. Yaten sighed and braced herself against the wall to fire at Akumahi, "Star Sensitive Inferno!!"  
  
Akumahi smiled and moved to deflect the blast. Before he could the other Senshi attacks were heard from behind him. Akumahi's body became visible again as the smoke from the combined blasted cleared. His clothing, which at one time could have been called white, was the color of char coal. He was sprawled out on the floor with a shocked look on his face. But the fire master soon recovered and began to get up. As he got on one foot Yusuke walked in front of him, his whole body churning out energy. The main Tantei drew back a fist and mumbled two of the last words Akumahi ever heard, "Spirit Wave."  
  
As the battered fire demon fell to knees he screamed, clutching his head, "Please forgive me master!! I tried my best, but they were to strong. I know you will be strong enough though, please don't!!" As these words were spoken Akumahi's body burst into flames, by the time the fire was out not even a pile of ashes was left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yusuke helped Hiei to his feet (Yaten got to Kurama first) he sighed, "I don't like what he said about master. It's never a good thing when the strong ones talk about someone stronger than them." Kurama nodded as emerald met lime green once again, "agreed Yusuke." Hiei rolled his eyes, and the Senshi either snickered or awed at the new couple in the groups, that were completely ignoring the sign of a new enemy.  
  
The Kitsune smiled and broke his eyes away from Healer's. He looked Hina's father and a compassion grew in his eyes that had been misplaced for hundreds of years, "I had a feeling that you were still alive. It's good to see you again Kuronue."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
KB - well I'm not sure what to say about that ending but it got it where I wanted it. So far I am working on a series of this with four or maybe five main stories, and a couple of side stories.  
  
The time line goes like this:  
  
Upstaged The prequel to Time Stream Mixup. Kuwabara is having dreams of a strange woman trapped inside a dark castle. The Tantei suddenly get a mission to rescue this woman, all while being followed by two strange women  
  
Time Stream Mixup  
Of course this is the next story in the series. You just read it!!  
  
I've never, or, not yet anyway  
A side story that takes place a few weeks after Time Stream Mixup. A hurricane traps the Tantei and ten of the Senshi indoors; you never know what insanity will unfold.  
  
Reawakening  
Hotaru is having a dream about a strange man, he's telling her to come help him. The gang end up having to interfere, all the while making new friends, or enemies..  
  
(A.N. not sure if anything is going in here yet.)  
  
Fantasy  
Serenity's court is to be immortal as long as she holds the throne somewhere in our dimension. A thousand years after they first met the gang's children are meeting some interesting challenges.  
  
I'll be adding more animes to this jumble:  
  
Upstaged: Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ronin Warriors  
  
Reawakening: Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ronin Warriors  
  
Fantasy: Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ronin Warriors, Gundam Wing, Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Please join me in my next fic, "I've never, or, not yet anyway." 


End file.
